


Hypersensitivity

by Earthiana



Series: Matt Murdock ONESHOTS [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthiana/pseuds/Earthiana
Summary: Matthew Murdock’s hypersensitivity affects more than his ears.ORMatt never asked to be pitied.





	Hypersensitivity

Matthew Murdock’s hypersensitivity affects more than his ears.

His first kiss was _something else._ Merely 16 years old, Matt was invited back to Hannah’s house under the implication that they would be studying.

Then her lips pressed against his, a soft sweep of heat shared between them. Matt’s young body jumped to attention, quite literally. The electric burst of enthusiasm shocked his spine, leaving each and every nerve raw. Her hands traveled across his chest, spreading the bitter stench of nail varnish that was gradually easier to ignore.

She assured him not to worry, but he left immediately.

That was back when he was young and inexperienced.

  


College was good for Matt.

Everyone complimented his looks, his brains. It was easy enough to return to the dorms of Abby, Kasey, Jessica, Andrea…

He was a generous lover, they told him. Vocally and physically.

Even after he finished his own deed, he would tenderly care to their bodies, peppering kisses and occasionally partaking in a second round, so to speak. Matt’s tongue would explore their depths, exciting nerves and pleasuring his partner until they both felt complete.

He’s _good_ , and his senses are only a bonus.

  


But, in the back of his mind, Foggy was a glowing light in the darkness of his existence. One he couldn’t see, but seemed to gravitate towards.

Their first night, they’d both been drinking.

Foggy smelled like the rotten apple of Marci’s perfume – sickly sweet. It was wrong and Matt made that very clear to Foggy, fumbling into their dorm room with his shirt half unbuttoned, Foggy stumbling alongside him.

He’d never been with a man before, but he took to Foggy’s cock with an eager mouth, licking him slowly from base to tip. Foggy would moan and squirm under his touch, barely even noticing when Matt came before he could even get out of his damned pants.

When he did notice, it was giggles and ‘hotness’, in Foggy’s own words.

It was ‘hot’ how Matt blushed about the wetness in his boxers. It was ‘hot’ how Matt couldn’t wait. And it was ‘hot’ that Matt came twice more during the night, when Foggy’s body intertwined with his.

Matt had never been with a man, but when Foggy spread him open, a tingling heat flourished in Matt’s abdomen, a heat that lit up his cheeks and curled his spine. Matt _could not_ wait, not when Foggy was working him undone with only two fingers.

Matt’s experience was a woman on her back, biting her lip and calling out Matt’s name as he stroked her from within. But then, with Foggy, Matt was on his back. When he blasphemed, he truly called out for his savior because Foggy is stroking his prostrate and Matt can feel spasms working their way up his spine, each touch resonating through his body.

He’s on fire and Foggy is gasoline.

  


They’re living together and, even still, the first time Foggy sees Matt cry is when he shouts in his face.

“All these years, I actually felt sorry for you.”

And Matt’s face crumbles because _Foggy felt sorry for him_.

Foggy felt sorry for him because he’s just a wounded, handsome duck. He’s not generous, he’s not ‘good’, he’s just someone Foggy pities.

And Matt’s heart breaks because Foggy is his light. Foggy is his _light_ and Matt doesn’t need to see if he has Foggy because he’s more than enough. Foggy is always more than enough.

“I didn't ask for that.” Matt’s sobbing, turning his head away because he can’t bear the thought of Foggy pitying him. “I never—I never asked for that.”

There’s a beat, shuddering gasp and a deep sigh.

“Did you ever love me?” Matt shrinks in on himself, recalling their first time together.

They woke up hungover. Matt was awake first, of course, his senses aching in the midday clamor of traffic and bustling students.

And Foggy was in his bed, his heartbeat singing a sweet melody in Matt’s ears. That was the heartbeat he wanted to fall asleep to. It was the first thing he wanted to wake up to. Foggy’s heartbeat was the catchy tune he wanted to have caught in his head – annoying the heck out of him but a song he would always sing along to.

And it was all out of pity.

Foggy’s moving before Matt can think, however, approaching him on the bed and whispering “I’m still mad at you.” as he trails kisses along Matt’s jaw.

Foggy wipes the tears away.

  


“Your _mouth_ , Matty.” Foggy breathes, watching his cock disappear into the hot wetness of Matt’s lips. They kiss just the right spots, grazing across his tip. Foggy tasted of salt as Matt held his cock up and licked his length in one continuous motion from base to tip.

They’re being careful because Matt’s _hurt_ but they’re also desperate.

Foggy’s cock is red and swollen and a tightened grip on Matt’s shoulder tells him that he isn’t far off.

“I love you.” Foggy tells him as he strips Matt from his boxers. “I always loved you.”

His cock sprang free of its confines, bobbing in anticipation of what is surely about to come. But Foggy takes him by surprise, turns him over onto his chest, instead.

Matt molds to Foggy’s shape, squeezes around his pulsing length when it presses into him. Foggy eases the rounded end into Matt’s hole, fascinated as the first inch slips inside.

Before Foggy can even consider thrusting, Matt is setting a pace. He’s rocking, fucking himself on his lover’s cock. Foggy catches up and joins his rhythm. The slap of flesh and flesh is nothing compared to their groans – their panting and swearing.

Foggy swings Matt’s leg over his shoulder, bending his lean body back. The change of angle was what did it.

Tremors wrack his body as his orgasm washes over him, capturing him in its intense hold.

“No, no.” Matt groans, trying to hide his bright face in the bedsheets. Matt's shy about it, coming so easily, but Foggy strokes Matt's face with his thumb, coaxes him through his orgasm with sweet touches.

“No?” Foggy teases, aiming for the bundle of nerves that brings Matt undone, even after his cock leaks onto his chest.

“Please.” he panted, “Please, Oh Christ... _Foggy._ ”

Matt’s hands slump at his sides, that is, until he pulls away from Foggy. He pushes himself onto his knees and settles between Foggy’s legs.

He takes him all the way again, flicking the base of his cock gently with his wet tongue. Foggy’s hips buck into Matt’s mouth in a quick reflex – Matt’s stupidly fluffy hair is bobbing back and forth as the redhead sucks him off.

Foggy’s hands tangle in Matt’s hair, tugging back.

Matt’s face is positively _sultry_. His lips are red and swollen, wet even before Matt’s tongue darts out to lick them, tasting Foggy and then dipping his head back down to Foggy’s shaft.

Matt continues to suck and swallow what is offered, circling the crown with his tongue, fist wrapped around Foggy, stroking him with a firm grip.

A final thrust of Foggy’s hips brings a shudder and more swearing.

The gentle clench of fingers in Matt’s hair releases, allowing them both to topple onto the bed.

Matt honest-to-God _licks his lips_ and Foggy’s eyes close, wondering just how he managed to find this adorable idiot.

  


“I’m still mad at you.” Foggy tells him as Matt enters his own kitchen, clad in Foggy’s shirt and nothing else.

The hem is dangerously high and Foggy is more temped than ever to look.

Matt’s lips are quirked up in a satisfied smile. He wraps his arms around Foggy’s waist, snuggles into the heat of his boyfriend, and then pays close attention to the lilting tune in his chest.

“Still mad,” Foggy murmurs, “but I love you, Matt. I don’t pity you.”

Foggy presses a kiss to Matt’s temple and, even after he’s left for work, Matt’s heart is singing to the tune in his head.


End file.
